forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alusair Obarskyr
Date of Birth Note 1 is a bit mistaken; there was no revision of her birth year. 1310 comes from the old gray box (Cyclopedia, p34) - the notes in the upper left establish that the "current" (for the setting) year was 1332, meaning that all dates on that lineage are in Cormyr Reckoning, not DR. 1310 CR = 1335 DR. I couldn't figure out how to edit the note myself, I r Dum. :P Have a great day! 00:20, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks! I had thought it might be CR, tried to calculate the conversion, and must have got it completely wrong because it didn't work out at all. But I see it now, and corrected the article. :The note text is in the main part of the article; it was in "The Princess" section. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:20, April 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, okay cool, I have to double click on the note, in the text... bah. Anyway, one other nitpick upon reading through again. "Or folk claimed that on horseback she had chased a man down in the streets of Selgaunt, capital of Sembia.32" I dunno what happened later on but I'm pretty sure Ordulin was still the capital of Sembia in 1358. Impressive work, quite the list of references and categories! 04:18, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks, I've fixed it now. I don't know much about Sembia, and wasn't aware the capital had changed. ::::And thanks for the good review! I'm glad to know people are actually really reading our articles. :D I hope to get back and do some more of this at some point. — BadCatMan (talk) 04:51, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Sources Eli, technically, the Heroes' Lorebook is 2nd edition, not 1st edition. - Darkwynters (talk) 02:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :Well spotted, not sure why I had it in my head that the Heroes' Lorebook was 1st ed. I'll change the recent edits.--Eli the Tanner (talk) 23:48, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Miniature photo BadCatMan: I found a thumbnail photo of the miniature for Alusair and have uploaded it here. Use it if you think it worthy. —Moviesign (talk) 00:50, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, I never think of miniatures for use as artwork. Do you mind if I upgrade the image to something larger? — BadCatMan (talk) 12:33, October 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I just happened across that while using the WayBack Machine. If you find a better quality image, please replace it. —Moviesign (talk) 20:32, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Don't forget! You can get an in-universe "mini-figure" of Alusair in the form of a nesting doll from Aurora's Emporium! (She appears to be the biggest in the set.) See p. 111 of the ''Catalogue''. :) ~ Lhynard (talk) 12:56, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Family So, rumor has it that Alusair is Elminster's granddaughter. You might want to look into this. ~ Lhynard (talk) 20:23, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :Apparently Filfaeril Obarskyr is a daughter of Elminster. I'm not sure if that's too relevant since I haven't yet gotten to much Elminster-related detail, but I'll keep it in mind for the future. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:23, April 26, 2017 (UTC)